Pups And The Bighouse Bundle
Summary Evil monsters are terrorizing adventure bay and it's up to scooby and the gang to save the day Story (Title fetcrures scooby on it) Scooby:Pups and the Bighouse bundle. (we open on adventure bay people are running around screaming from ghosts and monsters) Mr. Porter:I thought all these creeps were in jail! Mayor Goodway:Well don't look now somehow they got out! (we cut to a presion) Warrden:I know you were camitting crimes last night Professer Weston as your robotic pteradactyl. Prof.Weston:Good luck Warrden but I'd say being in jail. Joe:It's no use Warrden. Prof.Weston:Gives me the perfect aliby. Joe:I can't find anything no tunnel no nothing not even his robot pterodactyl. He's clean. Warrden:Joe the only thing I wish is that someone would solve the mystery. Joe:Why don't call Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc kids? Warrden:(Snaps fingers)Good thinkin Joe. (Scene changer chase's bade we see six shadows) Ted:All right Gang there they go. Snooper-Dog:Man this is some stuff. Sammy:Like its workin man! Vi:There they go! Dallsh:We got em! (They trip on the stick net falls down) Jona:We got then! Shaggy:Like we give up! Scooby:Reah! Ted:Now let's see who these monsters really are! (He and Jona pull the masks off) Jona:What the?! Scooby-Doo and Shaggy?! (We revile the clue crew from the farliy odd parents) Ted:You've gone bad?! Shaggy:Like yeah and we wouldve gotten away with it too if it weret for you meddling kids! And your dog too! Scooby:Reah! (We cut to five kids called the Hunch Bunch) Josh:And the bank robbing robot is none other then..... Velma?! Scrooby-Groob:Say it aint so! Tad:Dally finster thelma do you belive it? Thelma:Yeah. Finster:Like yeah man. Josh:Well it setaled. (We cut to the Gravity Falls kids) (Waddles squals in terror) Mabel:Squaling in terror is right waddles! It's fred! Robbie:FRED!? Dipper:Freddy?! Wendy:Fred dude you're the skateboarding specter? Fred:You wanna make something out of it? Mystery Twins? (We cut to the mysteries kids solving the mystery of a mermaid ghost) Shakey:Run pug-Pug! Run! Pug-Pug:Im running! Frank:This way guys! Dassy:We gotem! Valorie:And the mermaid witch is really... (Pulls mask off and it is in fact) All:DAPHNE!? (scene changer paw patrol badge) (the pups help Mr.Hudson clear the tracks(again see pups save a train) Mr.Hudson:Thank you ryder you too paw patrol. Ryder:Whenever you're in trouble just yelp for help. (Jake katie alex danny Carlos tracker cali and ace and everestcome) Everest:Ryder did you and the pups hear? Ryder:Hear what Everest? Jake:Listen.Headline Mystery Inc Gang gone bad and taken to adventure bay federalie penatentary. Citizens are shocked insted of saying Scooby-Doo where are you? They say Scooby-Doo how could you? Ace:This is hard to belive. Cali:Too good to be true. Ryder:Ya know we're ganna visit the gang right now. Danny:Yeah. (Scene changer paw patrol logo the gang are in the presion) Gaurd:(OS)RECESS!!!!! (The Gang come out wearing blue uniforms) Fred:All right gang be on your gaurd we helped the citizens of Adventure Bay and the paw patrol put lots of these creeps in here. Shaggy:Like me and Scooby are like scared dude. Daphne:Whatda we do Freddy? Velma:Like he said be on gaurd. (While the Gang chat fred walks over to some familer people) Fred:Hey there. Prof.Weston:Get lost kid. Sabina:Yeah why would we wanna talk with new inmates? Fred:Well to tell ya the truth I'm one of the new inmates Fred Jones I'm the leader of Mystery Incqorparated. Profs.Weston:You mean the same Fred Jones of the same Mystery Incqorparated who put me in here?! Fred:(Stranes his eyes)I'm sorry but I didnt put my contacts in this morning. (Realizes and goes yow) Professor Weston! Ypu were oporating a pteradactyl! Prof.Weston:Thats right. Sabina:Remember me Jones?! Fred:Sabina Alfonson the karate ghost? Sabina:Thanks to you and your gang they disqualified me from the tournament and i was forbiden to see ryder again. Man:And me? Fred:Sorry but ya don't ring a bell. Man:You remember I was having a smooth operation of money on the Adventure Bay Carnival as the phantom of adventure bay carnival. Fred:Still don't remember. Man:I'm Howerd Michaels you and the groovy Gang busted me. Fred:We went to the same amusment park and haven't seen you. Also I'm the leader of mystery inc. Howard:Oh you look like Chad of the groovy Gang. Fred:No I'm Fred Jones. Howard:Oh. Sorry. Fred:Sallright. Sabina:Youre ganna pay for what youdid to us Jones. That is for some of us. Howard:Aww come on guys I wanna make him pay too.